The Mysterious Pokérus
by MadEyeZier
Summary: Vernon, a 14 year old Pokémon trainer, searches the Orre region for the source, cause, and effects of the Pokémon disease known as Pokérus. Rated T due to mild language, and because I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER: Pokémon and any other referances belongs to their respective owners. I only own the story, my Pokémon team which is in the game I bought , Vernon, and the made up characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Pokérus

Prologue

My story begins when I captured a Victini. This Victini was infected with Pokérus, yet I did not know it at the time. Ever since it was added to my team, the rest of my team was battling much more aggressively, skilled, yet very controlled. I was against letting anyone find out that I owned a Victini for fear of its wellbeing, but I began to worry that this Victini was doing something sinister to my team. I decided that if I could not find the cause and cure for whatever was happening to my team, I would ask Professor Cedric Juniper and his daughter Professor Aurea Juniper if they could shed some light upon this subject.

I then began to search desperately over my home region of Unova for answers, but to no avail. I then traveled to Canalave City in Sinnoh, because I heard its library had the best knowledge on legends, myths, and past events, both good and bad, that had ties with Pokémon. It also had the best team of Pokémon medical doctors for several decades, leaving all of their findings within many medical journals. Arriving in Canalave City, I deposited all my Pokémon within my PC, except my Luxray, who was my first Pokémon. The only reason he stayed with me and Victini was because he wasn't affected by the infection that afflicted the rest of my team. I assumed as he was as powerful as he could be, he could have become a carrier. I specifically told both Professor Junipers to keep the team isolated from the rest of my Pokémon at all times. I then began my search through the entire Canalave Library, and I even resorted to using Luxray's Gleam Eyes to find any secret passages, or search in case I had overlooked any books that could helped. After a week of searching the entire library, I was sure that there was not a book in the entire city that could help me.

I had some underground contacts in the Sinnoh region that might be able to point me in the right direction, and, luckily for me, did not ask many questions. Some of these took a little bit more, "persuading" than others, but in the end, I heard that a similar event took place in the Orre region, involving the closing of a Pokémon's heart, although it never spread to other Pokémon, and the Pokémon with the closed hearts could only use 2 shadow moves, and 2 regular moves that it knew before its heart was closed (For more information, read up on the shadow Pokémon event and/or play Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness). I then had to find a way to get to the Orre region, as many did not know its location, and it has never been a very big tourist attraction for anyone besides Pokémon breeders, researchers, and professors, due to its lack of wild Pokémon. When most people hear about the Orre region's lack of Pokémon, they lose interest immediately. The ones who are interested in seeing the region, and studying the cause of the lack of Pokémon are discouraged when they hear that there are very few ways to reach Orre.

But I'm not most people. I felt that the Orre region had the key to my problems, and although my friends tried to talk me out of the idea of going to the Orre region, I was not to be discouraged.

I left the next week i found out about the Orre region and arrived in Gaten Port, which is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mysterious Pokérus

Chapter 1: Welcome to Orre

_Well, if you are reading this, then you read the prologue, liked it, and decided to read more of this story, so I am gonna take that as you saying "Bravo". Anyways, this is my first fanfiction and I'm hoping it turns out well. The disclaimer is in the summary. Reviews and ideas would be greatly appreciated, and if you don't like the story, don't review, __**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**_ please. While writing this chapter I found that I cannot use the traditional symbol for Poké (which is the monetary system for all the Pokémon games which looks like a P with 2 lines below the loop on the P) so for the purpose of writing, I am going to use the symbol used in Pokémon Coliseum, and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (which is also the symbol for Yen), and the symbol looks like ¥.

* * *

I arrived in the Orre region around noon and was greeted by a sturdy sailor, who showed me to the Pokémon center.

"I don't know why yeh came to teh Orre region, kid," he said, "but what ever yeh reason was, it must o' been importan' , cuz most trainers don't come round these parts, see? By the way, names Al."

After I booked a room at the hotel above the Pokémon center, he offered to show me around Gaten Port, which I graciously accepted.

When we arrived to the port's local store, ("From where yeh from its known as a Pokémart, but here its more o' a parts shop.") he began asking me questions.

"So, yeh got a name?" he asked.

"Vernon." I replied monotonously.

"Where yeh from?"

"The Unova region."

"Tha' far off?" I nodded at this.

"Wha' brings yeh to a place like the Orre region?" He asked.

"I am in need of some of the research data discovered in this area." I replied curtly.

"And wha' sorta research data are yeh in need of?"

At this I instantly took a defensive view. "That's none of your business Al," I stated in an icy tone, "and if you know what's good for you―"

"Look, I may not look it," He began cutting me off, "but I know some very good places where yeh can get some information, and people who can get yeh tha' information."

"Look, Al, I can't tell you what I am in need of, because I don't quite know myself. All I know is that I need the names and locations of the best Pokémon researchers in the region, and if you can help, I can provide some compensation" I said a little bit more relaxed.

"Keep yeh money, I have no use for it round these parts. Most people round here pay one another in favors. If yeh need some information, I can put yeh in with a friend of mine, name o' Ducking, but first we are gonna have teh get yeh some wheels. Lets ask Perr tomorrow shall we?"

I agreed, for I was tired, and we returned to the Pokémon center where I turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find Al outside with a Pokémon I recognized as a Buizel.

"So, is this your Buizel?" I asked politely.

"Yup!" He said proudly, "He is my best friend, and I couldn't live without him! Anyways," he said returning Buizel to his Pokéball, "let get yeh a pair of wheels. I am sure yeh know that the Orre region is the most technologically advanced region in the world." We then entered the parts shop. "Perr! I need yeh to get this young'n a ride!"

"Sure whatever, follow me to the back." The young man in his early twenties said. He was very laid back, but seemed very bored, but we followed Perr anyways.

Perr began showing me crappy scooters, (I knew they were crappy because of what Al said, and because Perr seemed to regard me as a young little child). On the third bike he showed me I cut him off.

"Listen, Perr is it? I am here to get around this region, and I am willing to pay well. Now show me your best bikes, or I can settle walking to where I need to go."

Perr didn't look phased by what I said to him. He just shrugged and opened a small, but well reinforced, door. Behind the door was a large room full of shiny scooters, and well built hover bikes.

"Choose one," he said, "but I doubt there is any in your price limit."

I ignored the snide comment and browsed throughout the bikes, and found a very good one. It was black with red trimmings on the handles with red stitching on the seat, which, luckily, wasn't leather, with seat warmers, and coolers, rubber handles, and was a hoverbike model. The price tag read "20,000¥", which I could pay without batting an eye, but I decided to have a little fun with Perr as payback for underestimating me.

"So you like that one?" he said in a "speak of the devil" moment, "Well, ya got good taste kid, but I'm sure you can't afford a machine like that."

I was sick of him, he seemed like a nice guy, but he was quick to judge. I showed him my Trainer Card (which recently became like a debit card to hold all of my Poké). When he saw my balance on my card, I was sure he thought I was some kind of bank robber.

"Kid, where in the hell did you get all this money?" he asked in shock and disbelief

"Heh, I thought you would never ask, GO LUXRAY!" I shouted throwing a Pokéball in an area clear of bikes, in which my Luxray appeared. Perr looked at Luxray and instantly knew that I was a serious trainer.

"Well kid, I can see how ya got the money," said a very impressed Perr, "and kid, ya got style. For a bit extra I can add some good features to your bike, what do ya say?"

I told Perr to knock himself out, and when I was out of there I had about 1,000,000¥ left on my card. Al told me that he was going to get in touch with Ducking and told me that I should get a P*DA from Perr before we left, which came with a free bike to P*DA sync app if the bike and P*DA was from the store. Perr hooked up the P*DA with the latest and greatest apps, including two strange apps. One was called Pokéspot Monitor, and the other was called Shadow Monitor, which took the place of the camera app. By the looks of it, it was the same as the camera app, but it must do something special, because while I was using the Shadow Monitor app, there was a button that said "Shadow Recognizer". When I clicked the button, the camera screen became more of a piece of glass, unless I looked at a Pokémon, which it would scan the Pokémon and come up with the word "Negative" in big red letters. "You may need that kid, but for now, don't worry about it until you've seen Professor Krane" Perr said.

I thought Perr was pulling my leg, but since the app was free, I decided that there was no use in complaining.

Before I went to bed, I realized that I have become dangerously interlaced with the Orre region's community, something I was trying to avoid. "Maybe if I create ties with some of the locals, they could become useful in later times." I thought out loud, and then I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, that was better than the last chapter. I know I made Al sound like Hagrid from Harry Potter (all rights of Harry Potter belong to its respective owners) but I was running out of ideas. Perr may sound like a jerk, but that's what I picture Perr to see in a young 14 year old child, whom he has never met, and the 14 year old has no connection with any respectable figure that Perr knows of. Anyways leave reviews with ideas and what not, but leave __**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**__ Well, till next time, CYA!_

_~MadEyeZier_


	3. Chapter 3

The Mysterious Pokérus

Chapter 2: Pyrite Town and Jovi

_Well I have decided when this book takes place, it takes 6 years after Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, making Michael (the Hero of that game) 18 and his sister Jovi 13 (see what I can do there? :3) well anyways Jovi is going to be a key component of the story (and she has passed the third person phase) WELL! ON WITH THE SHOW (Disclaimer in the Description.) PS: At the end I'll tell you my main Pokémon team, with lvls and genders, and then each chapter I'll give you a little history on my time with one of them. Today? My Luxray. Also Im going to explain some stuff. Just look for the ^ symbol at the end I'll explain each one at the end of the story._

* * *

When I woke up, Al was, once again, playing with his Buizel. I smiled at the way he was having fun with his Pokémon, then I realized I couldn't remember the last time I played with my Pokémon like that. I shook off the feeling because I had things to do. I went outside to talk with Al about the man named Ducking. When the sliding doors opened Al said "Ducking said he would be happy to see yeh. He lives over in Pyrite town. Its a ways, but yeh shouldn't have no trouble findin it, see?"

"Thanks Al, I need to leave as soon as possible, but I need to pack for my trip. Thank you for all your help, and here is my P*DA number, so contact me if you need me." I said handing my P*DA number to Al. "Cya man."

I left with some Pokéfood, my Pokémon, all the stuff I brought with me to the Orre region, and some regular food, and then went south towards Pyrite town.

* * *

By the time I got to Pyrite, I was tired, but I had to find Ducking. I noticed the place was like a hood, rancid with crime, deceit, and thieves. As soon as I made it there, I released my Luxray to my side. I figured everyone wouldn't mess with me if my Luxray was by my side, and if they did, I knew they would seriously regret it. Luckily nobody messed with me at all. I asked a cop (who strangely wasn't an Officer Jenny like I'm used to) for directions to Ducking.

"Uh yeah, across town," he said, "Its just past the fortune telling building, which I suggest you go there first, it doesn't cost a thing, and you may be surprised. In fact, I think Ill come with you, so you can be protected from all the gangs in town" he finished rather nervously and took a glace at my Luxray. When he did this, I knew he wanted to make his rounds but with protection, and I was thinking if I could find a PC I would give him a Pokémon. The man said his name was Chief Johnson^. He finally got me to a place called Fanteen's Fortune Telling. He then ushered me in there.

When I walked in the building, I saw a very strange looking woman with pink hair in a Princess Leia bun style. When I walked up to her and started to say "Excuse me Miss, but I would like my―"

She cut me off "Your fortune told? Hmm, I see, a blue haired girl, and I see, oh my, I see happiness, and―"

Now was my turn to cut her off, "Look Miss, I want to know maybe a bit earlier than several years off. Do you think you can―"

"This is very near in the future. You and your entire team are happy, and you found what you were looking for, and, alas! I lost it"

I was stunned, and confused, _"A blue haired girl?"_ I thought. _"Who could that be? And so soon?" _But my moment of thinking was shortlived, because we arrived at Ducking's place in a matter of seconds.

"This is Ducking's house, now you don't cause trouble ok?" said Chief Johnson.

I ignored the fool and entered Ducking's. The first thing I noticed was a large man with a build like Al's, but he seemed more intelligent, and much more important.

"Ah so you must be Vernon? I was waiting for you to arrive. I am Ducking, and this is my friend Jovi, who sometimes acts as my assistant around here." Said Ducking pointing out a girl around 13 with blue hair, who waved and said "Hi!"

I said hi back to both of them and shook both of their hands before I realized Jovi had blue hair. I noticed she was very beautiful, but I had to repress my feelings in order to get my job done.

"Ducking, I need to ask you about research that affects Pokémon fighting abilities. I'll explain what I mean." I then explained what happened to my team since I caught my Victini, and explaining even if my Victini wasn't in my team, the effects stayed on my team except Luxray. I noticed Jovi was looking at me strangely, and I had a hard time ignoring her.

When I was finished, I looked at Ducking, but Jovi spoke. "Hey, maybe Michael can help us! Or maybe Professor Krane!"

Ducking said "Jovi you're right the could, in fact, I was about to say that myself. Would you mind going with Vernon to the lab? I don't think Michael would like some random person walking up to the lab asking for Krane and him after what happened to Krane 6 years ago."

This interested me, so I asked, "What happened 6 years ago?"

Jovi again answered before Ducking, "Michael, Mom, and Professor Krane can explain better than us, because Michael was more involved than any of us. Professor Krane was involved too and so was Mom, but Michael knows the most."

Again Ducking agreed with Jovi, and I decided to ask this Michael what happened.

I asked Jovi where a PC was when we left Ducking's. She showed me to one, and I got a Pokémon called Tangrowth from it, then I found Chief Johnson and gave him the Pokémon.

We then left Pyrite and she climbed onto the back of my bike with me. I asked her how she knew Michael, and she said "Michael is my big brother." I laughed and headed north like Jovi told me. The Pokemon Lab HQ wasn't listed on my P*DA map, so she had to direct me. The whole ride I was wondering about Jovi, and wondering where I had heard the name Professor Krane before today. We arrived at the Pokémon Lab HQ and got off, my bike. We started walking to the door when a boy about 18 stopped us from going in. He had reddish brown hair, with a weird silver machine on his left arm, and another weird machine the left side of his face and left ear. "Jovi, who is this kid?"

* * *

_WOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Cliff hanger! Anyways the 18 year old kid, is Michael, he looks pretty much like he did in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness does, except he is older. So, anyone knows who that blue haired girl is that Fanteen mentioned, if you don't, get your head checked for brain damage. Just Kidding! So in reference to the ^ earlier in the story, Johnson was an officer in the games, but i figured in 6 years he could become chief. And now for the my Pokémon team. My team is Luxray Lvl 100, Infernape Lvl 79, my Staraptor named Polaris Lvl 79, Lucario Lvl 71, Simisage Lvl 51, and Lapris Lvl 63. All of these Pokémon are boys, and __**NO IM NOT SEXIST! ITS JUST THE WAY IT PANNED OUT, CUZ MY LUCARIO, INFERNAPE, SIMISAGE, WERE ALL GIVEN/HATCHED/OR A STARTER! LAPRIS WAS JUST A PAIN TO FIND! **__If you did not care my team is all boys, then it wasn't directed at you. My Luxray I caught in my Pokémon Diamond when he was a Lvl 3 Shinx. I trained him to Lvl 83 before I transferred him over to my Pokémon White Version. Well, leave some ideas in some reviews, and stuff like that, tell me if you liked it, ect. ect. UNTIL NEXT TIME_

_~MadEyeZier_


End file.
